


I'll be waiting

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, it's short and sweet and that's all that counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Mark is driving Sean home, and decides to drag him into a little game to pass the time.





	I'll be waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **Random Guest Gal has evolved into: I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can!**  
>  Or devolved. We don't know yet.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on this site, just a quick Septiplier one-shot I wrote for funsies!
> 
> Warning: Mild swearing

The car was deathly silent.

It had been a long day, and the two were exhausted. Plus, Sean had to wake up early in the morning to get to the airport to travel back to Brighton.

Mark had to get up early to drive him to the airport.

They were halfway to Sean's hotel when Mark got bored with the silence. He glanced at Sean and saw the other man looking out the window at the street rolling by with wide, bright eyes. Mark smiled, holding back a small laugh. Even after a long day, the Irishman still had bountiful energy.

Ok, maybe it was only Mark who was exhausted...

"Hey Jack," Mark said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Bet you won't say 'blue'..."

Sean smirked. "Really Mark?"

"Hey, it's a fun game."

"Not really."

After a few more minutes of silence, Mark spoke again. "So, you excited to head back home tomorrow?"

Sean glanced at his friend, suspecting some sort of trick to get him to say 'blue'. "Yeah, I am. But I'll still miss hanging out with you guys."

"There's always next year," Mark reminded him with a shrug.

"True."

The car fell into silence again. This time, Sean was the one to break it.

"It's been a pretty hectic week, eh?"

"Yup. Pretty damn hectic."

The silence became a bit more awkward. They were almost at Sean's hotel.

"Isn't the sky so beautiful tonight?"

Sean furrowed his brows. "I guess? I mean, it's always pretty beautiful."

"Remember the sunset?"

"Of course I do! Oh, it was so pretty. The way the clouds looked all orange, and the gold faded into the b-" He stopped himself short. He had almost said it.

Sean elbowed Mark, and the two burst into laughter. "Fuck you," muttered Sean.

The rest of the car ride was silence yet again. They finally arrived at the hotel. Sean started unbuckling his seatbelt, before Mark stopped him.

"I feel so stupid, I only JUST noticed you re-dyed your hair!"

"You JUST noticed?"

"Yeah!"

"Hah, I re-dyed it not too long ago. It was getting kind of yellow, but now it's a bit more like teal... Almost blue in a way..."

"Really... blue?"

Sean looked at Mark in confusion. "Yeah... can't you-"

Realization crossed his face. He elbowed Mark again, harder. "Damn it!"

Mark burst into laughter, ruffling his companion's hair. Sean retaliated by swatting his hand away before messing up Mark's own hair. The two descended into a slap fight. After a few minutes, the stopped, catching their breaths. Sean glanced at the hotel, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I should probably go..."

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry."

"It's fine, Mark!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. That game _was_ fun."

Sean gave his friend a smile. Mark returned it, and pulled Sean into a quick half-hug. Sean reluctantly broke away from the hug and hopped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow then?" He called back to Mark.

"Yup! I'll be here."

"I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Critiques? Suggestions? Should I keep writing stories or pack up and go back to my trash can?


End file.
